deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phosphora vs Pyrrhon
Phosphora vs Pyrrhon is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 13! Kid Icarus vs Kid Icarus! What happens in this battle of electricity and fire when Viridi's top commander feuds with the self proclaimed Sun God? '' Interlude (Invader) Wiz: Kid Icarus- a game based on mythology. But rather than the divine power of the gods, today we examine the powers of two elemental beings. '''Boomstick: Be it the power of lightning- Phosphora, the final end of Thanatos. ' Wiz: And Pyrrhon, the self proclaimed sun god. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Phosphora (Lightning Chariot Base) Boomstick: Viridi may be all about nature, and having a zero tolerance on human wastefulness, but she is never going to do the dirty work of battling for herself. ' Wiz: Enter her commanders, and more specifically, Phosphora- the finest of Viridi's army. '''Boomstick: If your competition consists of an overgrown Geodude with a red butt, it's hardly too much of a feat. But Just to be safe, Phosphora actually has talent as a fighter. ' Wiz: When Hades and the Underworld army began running riot, Viridi deployed the Forces of Nature, along with Phosphora, to hold them off. Amid the chaos, Phosphora engaged Thanatos, the God of Death, and succeeded in killing him in a skirmish. No cheating. No interference. 'Boomstick: Though, this was the re-re-revived for ''another ''damned time Thanatos. ' Wiz: Thanatos still possessed his skills, he just wasn't able to keep up with her. 'Boomstick: So while Phosphora charged her batteries at the Thunder Cloud temple, Palutena sent Pit in to defeat her. ' Wiz: Phosphora wasn't returned to full strength in her fight with Pit, but still put on a show. But after a while, Pit was able to overpower her. And the result was the Thunder Cloud Temple being sent into ruin. Phosphora's energy powered the whole island the temple was on! Imagine if she channelled that energy into combat? 'Boomstick: She also reappeared for a cameo after Dark Pit crashed the Lightning Chariot into the face of the Chaos Vortex, smashing it open. This thing was so quick it was able to generate enough momentum to shatter a force field made entirely from magic. ' Wiz: And Phosphora was able to keep up with it to rein it back in. Although it is never seen, the Chariot is back in the heroes' possession by the time of Pit's first fight with Hades. '''Boomstick: You mean where he plays Hades' inside story? (Thunder Cloud Temple) Wiz: Phosphora is a skilled practitioner of lightning based offence. As we said, she was able to duel with, and ultimately kill Thanatos. But how does she use this power? It can be as simple as the point of a finger. She can shoot streams of lightning at her enemies with pinpoint precision. She can also generate electric pillars or summon it in huge spheres. Boomstick: She's smart enough to not stick in one location. If she gets pinned down, or chased she can zip around the area with teleports. ' Wiz: She is able to electrify the air around her. Which triggers Pit to complain about the conditions of the temple. '''Boomstick: She's also a master flirt. I mean if I were Pit I'd have probably downed tools and figured out ''other ''ways we could settle our differences. ' Wiz: ... She does take all that back you know. 'Boomstick: Yeah, ''after ''Pit lamped her. And kicked ten bells out of her. I think most people would do that. ' Wiz: Any way, Phosphora can use her mind games to throw off less mentally strong foes. Even if it is just to create an ounce of doubt. 'Boomstick: But just because she is a cutesy and seemingly young girl, do not take her lightly. Phoshpora's Electrokinesis gives her strength and speed in spades. She can go from flirting one minute... ' Wiz: To creating a thunderstorm with lighting from multiple directions. She just needs to be careful to not over exert herself; that leaves her weak and tired. It's actually a shame we never get to see a rematch between Pit and Phosphora when she's at full strength; it could have been something to see. 'Boomstick: You know, if being an eco warrior puts me alongside this hotty, sign me up. I'll even take up composting! Or... ' Wiz: Not a chance. Phosphora: Enough blabbity blab. Now let's get to the main act! Pyrrhon (In the Aurum Brain) 'Boomstick: What's with this guy? ' Wiz: Pyrrhon is the self proclaimed Sun God of Kid Icarus, though his reputation among the other deities is... debatable. When the Aurum invasion struck, Palutena, Viridi and Hades all combined their forces to challenge the new and unknown threat. 'Boomstick: Luckily for the unlikely trio of allies, they had the insight of the 'Sun God' Pyrrhon. Complete with the intellect and knowledge of the alien species, Pyrrhon laid down plans to help see off the threat. Or so it seemed. ' Wiz: Obviously not happy with his status and esteem in the eyes of the deities, Pyrrhon looked to seize control of the weakened Aurum Brain after he and Pit. 'Boomstick: Did their thing... You know, there 'shooty thing'. ' Wiz: Elegantly put. Pyrrhon merged with the Aurum Brain and looked to control the hive, but the aliens had other plans and took control of Pyrrhon's mind! His reign was short lived, despite causing the gods and Pit some trouble, and after being beaten by Pit, Pyrrhon used the rest of his strength to transport himself and the hive across the Solar System. '''Boomstick: He seems like a wannabe superhero kind of character, what's with that? Wiz: Being looked down on for so long must have made him crazy for trying to prove himself. He must have been so keen to earn the praise of the gods with his powers he forgot to carry himself with decency. Boomstick: 'cos nothing says good impression like an over the top 'blue smarties' approach. ' Wiz: It's certainly a memorable experience. '''Boomstick: Pyrrhon may be a cocky so and so, but he has a talent alright. He was able to take on much of the Aurum and if not for his greed, he would have surely survived the defeat of the Aurum Brain. So, what skills ''does ''Pyrrhon have? ' (Aurum Brain's Fortress Part 1) Wiz: As his name may give away, Pyrrhon uses pyrokinesis as his main form of attack. Commonly he summons streams of flames from his hands, similar to flamethrower in Pokemon. 'Boomstick: Only this flamethrower kills Aurum and digital enemies. He can fly. Like, really quickly as well. He covers the island the Aurum are turning into a hive in seconds. ' Wiz: His speed was great enough to take the Aurum Hive to the other end of the Solar System within a few seconds. Though, there is the debate of whether Pyrrhon was in full control of the Aurum at the time as he had just been defeated by Pit. 'Boomstick: He's also a pretty smart guy. Or obsessive. Thanks to his time on Divinipedia and reading from the Book of Divine Prophecy, he was able to educate everyone on the nature of the Aurum. ' Wiz: He even follows his own creed: man the guy has an ego visible from space. 'Boomstick: Yeah, but he can just use his Pyroblasters to wipe away any and all complaints against him. Feeling brave enough for that, Wizard? ' Wiz: Pyrrhon is more than pyrokinetic on steroids. He can tactically create rings of flames that restrict his target's movement as well as binding them in place should they fail to dodge or disrupt the attack. He can even throw bombs down on his target, so better be quick around him. 'Boomstick: Seriously? He spends half an hour calling his attack. I mean, if you can't dodge before e says "Pyro Snake! Shazammitylam!" then you should just forget it. ' Wiz: He isn't short of flaws, however. Sometimes the man can act without any kind of foresight. He attacked the Aurum Generator with heat, simply making the room hotter and inconveniencing his own side before Pit was eventually able to overcome the enemy. 'Boomstick: Or the time where merging with the digital brain of the Aurum seemed like a solid plan. But he is still fast. And very powerful- a Level Infinity Epic Super God Plus! Take ''that ''power scalers. ' Pyrrhon: Pyrrhon Creed Number 427: Hard work should always be rewarded! Which is why I got a present. For me. To destroy you. It's Pyroblaster time! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight Location: Thundercloud Temple (Kid Icarus) CRASH! The roof of the temple was lifted off as Pyrrhon made his dramatic entrance. Levitating across the chamber, and slightly unimpressed, was the Forces of Nature commander, Phosphora. "Would the door not have been easier?" she sighed, as she re-positioned herself. Phrrhon folded his arms. "Listen up, would-be goody two shoes. You and Viridi's reign of terror is over." "You came all this way to play messenger? You could have just written a letter for that." Phosphora spat. Pyrrhon grinned. "So, evil doer, are you ready?" "Ready for what?" Phospora replied, feigning obliviousness to Pyrrhon's intent. (Boss Battle 1) "IT'S PYRO BLASTER TIME!" Pyrrhon yelled maniacally. FIGHT! Pyrrhon could barely contain his laughter and glee as his flames coated Phosphora's starting location. When the smoke and flames finally settled, Pyrrhon was left a little stunned. "What?" he asked, dumbfounded. Phosphora appeared behind him and fired a jolt of lightning into his back. Pyrrhon grunted, and then turned to swipe her out of the air. Phosphora chuckled as she began teleporting around him, leading pyrokinetic blasts to opposite sides of the room. Phosphora then summoned three large balls of electricity. The air crackled as the three projectiles homed in on Pyrrhon. The self proclaimed sun god sneered at the attacks, as he summoned a binding ring of fire that collected the attacks, and threw them back at Phosphora. The electrokinetic attack blasted the commander, and she landed with a thud across the room. "That was dirty." she spat. "That was AWESOME!" Pyrrhon boasted, proud of himself. Pyrrhon then launched down more heat from his Pyro Blasters. Phosphora raised another ball of electricity, this time in defence. The energy built up in the two attacks, before the sphere became an unstable combination of fire and electricity. "Eep. Erm, here- YOU take it!" Phosphora said, throwing the ball across the room. "No no no. Per Pyrrhon creed number 427: your hard work should be rewarded." he recited, throwing the ball with twice the force. The attack blasted the wall out from behind Phosphora, and the pair quickly raced to get out of dodge. Now both on the outside of the temple, Phosphora began manipulating the clouds. Before Pyrrhon knew it, there was a thunderstorm around him. "Nice showboating." he said. "Are you really in a position to talk right now?" Phosphora asked, as she summoned lightning to her hands. (Lightning Battle) Her electric attacks were easily evaded by Pyrrhon, who flew in a circle to create a fierce fiery ring. Phosphora was too busy trying to knock him off course, she hadn't even realised what was going on. She finally did when the ring snapped shut and ensnared her. Phosphora grunted and struggled against the flaming restriction, trying to widen the gap by surrounding herself in an electric ball. Pyrrhon saw what was happening, and added more pressure. Phosphora's attack immediately vanished from around her and she began to fade. Pyrrhon smirked, seeing the weakness in Phosphora's face. He released the bind, and launched her to the ground below. Phosphora spiked off the ground, and a Pyro Blaster launched her against the wall. Pyrrhon laughed, as he surrounded himself in flames, and charged her. Using her energy to raise the debris, Phosphora blocked off Pyrrhon's approach and began pummelling him with rubble. She then electrified them, and used them to shock Pyrrhon, digging into his body with stone slabs. "This battle has already grown tiring. Mistress Viridi never mentioned you though, who are you supposed to be?" she asked. Pyrrhon picked himself up, charging her in a fiery arrow. "Name's Pyrrhon! The Sun God!" "YOU?!" Phosphora said, giggling slightly. She then broke off her attack to engage in fully fledged belly laughing. Pyrrhon growled, and used a Pyro Blaster, trying to blow her out the air. Phosphora pointed a finger, and a jolt of lightning carved the attack, knocking down Pyrrhon. She then called down lightning from the clouds, blasting him with great force. Pyrrhon cried out, before looking up at the sky. He rushed the clouds, and put himself in the centre of them. He let out a repulse of fiery energy, which began to move the clouds apart, but Phosphora ordered them to blast Pyrrhon with focused lightning. Again, Pyrrhon cried, as he dropped to the floor, weakened. Phosphora let out a cry as she repulsed more thunder on him. She picked the wounded Pyrrhon up, and captured him in a ball of electricity. The ball grew in strength and size, before Phosphora blew it up, currents of electricity scorching Pyrrhon's flesh and channelling through his body. On his knees, Pyrrhon looked up. "How... How did you..." It didn't matter. He went to raise a hand, but Phosphora zapped it away. She then placed her hand on him, overloading his body with electricity until he passed out. With one massive sphere, Phosphora dropped a deadly attack on the wounded pyrokinetic, ending the battle permanently. "Finishing Blow!" she cried, panting for air. With her opponent now finished, she needed a recharge in the worst way, so Viridi teleported her away to allow her to do so. KO! Conclusion (Wrath of the Reset Bomb) 'Boomstick: NO! Not the Infinity... Super... God... Guy. ' Wiz: Phosphora was pretty much never in doubt to win this battle. Yes, she was defeated by Pit in a head on engagement but what separated her from Pyrrhon in this regard was the strategy behind Pit's battle with her. Palutena said that Pit was to fight the person who won the battle between Phosphora and Thanatos whoever that may have been. In that instant, Phosphora won, so they attacked her while she attempted a recharge. 'Boomstick: So it turns out the precious Goddess of Light, Palutena is a cheap shot artist. Considering not only was Phosphora charging, she was also exerting some of her energy to maintain the island the Thundercloud Temple was on. Meaning she was weaker then, than she would have been at her prime or in her fight with Thannypoo. Can I call him that, or is it just a Hades line? ' Wiz: While the player of Kid Icarus Uprising will have only seen a few minutes of the Phosphora and Thanatos battle, we can assume that with it taking place in the air, it had been going on a while. Phosphora had stayed in there against the God of Death, and managed to slay him- with less of an arsenal than Pit ever had. 'Boomstick: But Pyrrhon was not without his own strengths. He was able to destroy hordes of Aurum minions, and help weaken the brain. He even had the strength and speed to lump the island to other side of the Solar System. But lack of clarity is what cost him the true recognition of this feat. ' Wiz: It is never clearly cut whether or not Pyrrhon was free of the Aurum when he did this. He has been shown to be merged with the brain, so he was unable to move for the most part, and- as he said. Pyrrhon: I'M PULLING THE AURUM STRINGS NOW! Wiz: He was simply the new puppet master, telling them what to attack... When he was in control that is. For this reason, we conclude that if ''Pyrrhon was indeed in control of his senses after the fight against Pit, then he simply piloted the Aurum rather than overpowered them. Which would praise the technology of the Aurum more than it would Pyrrhon. '''Boomstick: Phosphora's feat of speed was quite genuine however, as she was able to keep pace with the Lightning Chariot, chasing it after it went loose. She managed to do this twice, which qualifies the feat. And she didn't need alien tech to do so. ' Wiz: Phosphora's stamina is brought into question because of how she fatigued, but what is overlooked is just how much she exerts herself. Again, she was fighting Thanatos in the air, using her energy. She was creating a thunderstorm, empowering the Thunder Cloud Temple and electrifying the air in preparation for her second battle of the day. She then used not even a fraction of Pit's arsenal, and had to battle him with yet more energy. The weakness is not stamina, it's how ''she uses what she has. But she is still a formidable foe with that in mind. '''Boomstick: She was less susceptible to recklessness as well. She was never shown to throw herself into a situation she didn't understand. Pyrrhon did twice, once nearly getting Pit killed and the other resulted in his capture and corruption. Great job, idiot! It was only a matter of time before he left himself open to a deadly blow from Phosphora. ' Wiz: And with her added teleportation ability, speed of lightning- 'Boomstick: Depeachifying power. ' Wiz: That too. All of that made for a character with an unknown limit of strength taking on an individual with far less skill to go on. 'Boomstick: Phosphora simply had ''Amp''le talent to get the job done. ' Wiz: The winner is Phosphora! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:"Fire vs Electricity" Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:P4L Season 1